


Don't Worry

by FireDen



Series: Bispearl Oneshots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDen/pseuds/FireDen
Summary: Bismuth figures out the truth about Rose Quartz and Pearl doesn't know how she would react to her explanation.





	Don't Worry

"I knew Rose Quartz was always just a liar and a cheat." Bismuth said numbly as she headed out the door.

Pearl stared at the ground, feeling guilty for keeping Rose's secret all these years. She was preparing for Bismuth to shun her for it. She had no idea how she could explain herself, all the ideas she had could easily be refuted. All ideas true, but could easily be seen through as lies. 

It was hard for the gems to move on, but it must be harder for Bismuth. Following someone who is supposed to be your enemy for thousands of years, questioning everything you've been told by them, on top of being in a bubble for ages, all because Rose couldn't tell her the truth. 

"Give her some space." Garnet said with her hand placed on Steven's shoulder, knowing he would want to talk to her. Pearl nodded, not only agreeing with Garnet but also agreeing with herself. 'I think we all need some space right now.'

Later on in the day the gems went on a mission, not as important as other missions but still needed to be done. But Pearl agreed to stay at the Temple, seeing as the mission wasn't as important as an army of corrupted gems, or even more important, it could be done without her. If it wasn't for Bismuth though then she would've gone. It just felt like the right thing to do, she was the only one who knew, she was the only one who could explain why she kept it a secret. She still had no idea what to say.  
'All I can do is be honest.' 

Pearl took a deep breath and folded the last bit of Steven's clothes, placing them in the laundry basket so they didn't get any wrinkles. As she folded the clothes she stared out the window. Bismuth was still out there, she was sitting on the beach, doodling in the sand but she couldn't make out exactly what she was writing. Then she kicked the sand to get rid of the doodles and got up. It took a moment for Pearl to realize she was looking at her. As Bismuth started walking toward the Temple, Pearl hurried up the stairs leading to Steven's bedroom to put his clothes up to make it seem like she was doing something else. 

When Bismuth entered the room Pearl didn't need to turn around to know it was her. The door creaked as she slowly opened it, as if she was trying to not disturb Pearl. Then there was a click of the door closing behind her. Her heavy footsteps shook the house, but her footsteps were also slow, without a pattern. Pearl looked from the corner of her eye to see what she was doing. Bismuth was examining the room, possibly looking for the other gems. But that didn't last long, it didn't take more than a minute, given the size of the room and all the open space. Pearl pulled her attention back to putting the clothes up in Steven's closet. 

Bismuth cleared her throat to get Pearl's attention again.  
"Pearl?"  
Pearl hummed in response without turning around to face her.  
"Where's everyone else?"  
"They went on a mission, checking some spires to make sure they're in good condition and nothing is out of place."  
"And you stayed?"  
"Yes?"  
"But don't you love going on missions? Especially on a mission to see the spires? I know how you love explaining the history and all." Bismuth said with a sly grin. 

Pearl snickered as she picked up the laundry basket and headed down the stairs to meet up with Bismuth. 

"I do," Pearl smiled thoughtfully. "But I have chores to do here." Pearl sat on the couch and set the laundry basket at her feet. 

"Nice try Pearl but you can always do those, the spires are more likely to fall apart, they may not always be here." Bismuth said, feeling sentimental. She joined Pearl on the couch.

"Yeah," Pearl folded her hands together out of nervousness. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"Pft, don't worry about me, Pearl! I've been through worse!" She said with a wave of her hand and a smile on her face.

"I know," Pearl smiled at her confidence. "But I'm talking about Rose." Her smile fell into a frown.

"I know you are," Bismuth's smile stiffened. "But there's nothing that I can do besides be angry at her. Besides, I knew something was off from the start. No one can be that humble and nice all the time with no secret dark side to 'em." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You knew something was off but you still stayed by her side?"

"Well you can't lead an army with only one soldier. I had no other choice, no matter how strong I am or how skilled I am I could never take on Homeworld by myself."

Pearl didn't have anything to add to that. It was true. We needed Rose, we needed each other, we had to rely on one another if we wanted to win. 

"Don't get me wrong, I loved Rose but...her head was never in the right place. Why couldn't she just tell us she was a Diamond?" Bismuth muttered with a side eye. 

"Err...I don't know, she never told me why. If I had to guess she probably feared the rebellion turning away and leaving her." 

"Of course they would've. Which is why she only told you." 

Pearl's breath hitched. "Yeah." 

"So....why didn't you tell anyone?" Bismuth raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. 

Pearl took a deep breath to try and steady herself. 

"I...physically couldn't say anything. It felt like- It felt like something was holding me back....like I was back in the moment. Back when she told me not to speak of it again." Pearl gulped, trying to hold back her tears. 

"I'm sorry, if I could've told you then I would!" Pearl buried her face in her hands. 

As tears streamed down her face Bismuth rubbed her back to comfort her. 

"Shh Pearl, it's not your fault. No one is blaming you at all." 

Bismuth got on the floor so she could be at eye level with Pearl. She gently removed her hands from her face and Pearl didn't put up a fight. Bismuth let go of her hands to wipe away her tears then cupped her cheek with one hand and resting her other on Pearl's lap. 

"No one is blaming you," She repeated with a tender smile. "So stop crying, okay?" 

Pearl let out a weak laugh. "Okay." 

Pearl dropped down into Bismuth's lap and pulled her into a warm embrace, she returned the gesture. Pearl rested her head on her shoulder and had her legs wrapped around her waist. 

"I'll stay here as long as you'd like me to, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I haven't written fanfiction in a year or so, so sorry if this isn't that great lol


End file.
